


Croix de bois, croix de fer

by Vanhalla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mythology References, Road Trips, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Farid Léveillé est un garçon assez solitaire. Par choix, plus ou moins. Tout de même, il gère sa solitude assez bien.Un jour, en revenant du collège, il tombe sur trois voyous, qui le coincent dans une ruelle. Mais lorsque ces trois homme disent vouloir le manger, et que, soudainement Dimitri, un camarade de classe, arrive pour le secourir, Farid commence à se poser des questions.Des questions qui ne font que grandir, lorsqu'il se réveille dans son lit, une heure après, avec une marque sur la poitrine. Une marque qui brûle.





	1. La marque

Farid soupira, écrivant des notes sur son cahier à mesure que son professeur parlais, sa main tremblant un peu.

Il s'était sentit assez bizarre depuis hier soir, et, plus la journée avançait, et plus la sensation grandissait. Il n'était pas certain de ce que c'était. Il avait la nausée, et il se sentait un peu étourdi.  _ Peut être quelque chose qu'il avait mangé? _

Si cela continuait à persister après la fin de la semaine, il irait voir un docteur.

_ Pas question qu’il soit malade avec on ne sais quoi de possiblement dangereux _

Enfin,  _ enfin _ , le cours termina, et Farid se leva, se préparant à partir. En se levant, par contre, soudainement, l'étourdissement le frappa et il vit des picots noirs dans sa vision. Il s'agrippa la tête, s'appuyant sur le bureau en haletant. 

_ Étrangement _ ,  _ son torse lui faisait mal aussi. _

Il agrippa son chandail, inspirant à coups secs.

_ Oh, là là, il faudrait peut être aller voir un médecin plus vite, enfait. _

"Ça va?" Fit une voix rauque près de lui.

Farid se tourna, et vit un gars de sa classe, sac sur son dos, l'air inquiet derrière son masque.

_ C'était quoi son nom, déjà? Dimitri? Quelque chose comme ça, ouais. _

"O-ouais. J'ai juste mal à la tête…"

"O-oké." Dimitri acquiesça, et sortit.

Farid inspira profondément, essayant de se stabiliser, puis, après quelques secondes, prit ses choses, et partit à son tour.

_ Vivement qu'il revienne chez lui. Peut être qu'il devrait en parler à ses parents. _

Il inspira profondément l'air frais de l'automne qui le frappa quand il sortit dehors. Il sourit doucement, regardant les feuilles des arbres environnants, aux feuilles rouges, oranges et jaunes, flottants dans la brise. 

Déjà, il se sentit un peu mieux. 

_ Mais tout de même, il faudrait en parler, juste pour être sûr. _

Soupirant, il commença à marcher vers sa destination.

Quelques minutes étaient passées lorsque son trajet le dirigea vers les coins plus sombres de la ville.  _ Bien sûr, il aurait pu prendre un autre chemin, mais celui-ci était le plus court, même si plus dangereux.  _

_ Il voulait juste retourner à la maison le plus rapidement possible. _

Soudainement, il entendit un bruit venant d'une ruelle, et se retourna.  _ Qu'est-ce que c'était? Des… pleurs d'un animal? Un chien, peut être? _

Curieux, il s'approcha.  _ La pire idée du monde. _

Il était quelques mètres à l'intérieur de la ruelle, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et se retourna.

Un homme, bien plus grand que lui.

"Oh, regardez les gars, j'vous avais dit que ça allait être facile. Ils sont tous pareils, ces temps-ci, des gros bébés." Il dit d'un ton fière, et étrangement gutural.

Deux autres voix se firent entendre derrière Farid, et le jeune homme se retourna, sentant la panique monter en lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulait? _

_ Est-ce qu'il allait mourir? Est-ce- _

"Il est un peu gros, t'es sûr qu'on est assez à trois?"

"C'est pas le poids, c'est le pouvoir, moron! Tant qu'on en mange une part, c'est assez!"

_ Manger??? _

Farid recula, essayant de trouver une sortie tout en écoutant leur conversation. Il ne trouva qu'un mur derrière lui, qu'il agrippa en panique.

_ De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient??? _

Son torse lui faisait vraiment mal, et il sentait très étourdi. Il avait de la misère à se concentrer.

_ Et là, il les vit se transformer. _

Les trois hommes triplèrent de taille, leurs yeux devenants jaune, leurs dents devenants plus pointues, leurs mains grossissant et leurs ongles devenant des griffes.

_ Qu'est-ce que qui se passait?? _

Peu importe ce qui était en train de se passer, de que Farid savait, c'est qu'il avait peur. Et donc, en panique, il essaya de courir hors de la ruelle. Mais l'un des hommes lui agrippa le sac à dos, et le tira dedans, le faisant tomber et rouler.

"Hé, ho, fait attention, les djinns stressés, ça goûte pas bon!" Gronda l'un d'eux.

"Bah là, c'est pas ma faute, y'étais en train de se sauver!!" Fit le premier.

À ce point, Farid n'écoutait plus leur conversation. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils disaient, et puis, de toute façon, il était plus préoccupé par ses égratignures qui saignaient sur ses mains et ses genoux.  _ Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à ses parents en revenant?? _

Il essaya de se relever, mais, pétrifié par le peur, son corps ne lui obéit pas.  _ Voyons, il fallait bien qu'il se sauve!!! _

_ Peut être que… s'il disait qu'il était malade…  _ **_oui, c'est ça!!_ **

"J-je-" Farid balbutia. Les trois homme se retournèrent. 

"Vous p-pouvez pas me manger, j'suis- j'suis malade!!"

Les trois restèrent silencieux. Puis l'un d'entre eux commença à rire. "Oh ouais,  _ sûr,  _ ils disent tous ça."

_ Merde. Bien sûr qu'il ne le croirait pas. _

Farid gémit, se reculant jusqu'au mur, alors que les trois hommes s'avancèrent.

_ Il allait mourir. _

_ C'était vraiment comme ça que ça allait finir? _

_ Oh, pitié Dieu, faites donc quelque chose! _

Farid ferma les yeux, en larmes. Mais soudainement, les pas s'arrêtèrent. 

"Oh, hé, qu'est-ce que-" un des hommes grogna, paniqué.

Le bruit de trois corps tombant à terre alerta le jeune homme, et il ouvrit l'oeil.

Les trois hommes étaient maintenant à terre. Et au milieu était un jeune homme, entouré d'une sorte de poussière dorée.

_ Oh, c'était… Dimitri? _

Dimitri s'approcha, et enleva son masque. 

"Mautadine, j'm'attendais pas à te sauver de même…" il grogna, des dents pointues se montrants derrière ses lèvres en parlant.

Farid ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais, même avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, Dimitri grogna, et lui souffla à la figure. 

Farid sentit ses yeux picoter, et s'évanouit aussitôt.

  
  


Quand le jeune homme se réveilla, il était dans son lit. Rapidement, il se releva, paniqué, et regarda autour de lui, frottant ses yeux.

C'était le matin. Il entendait des oiseaux chanter dehors, et ses parents marcher autour de la maison. Il était en pyjamas. Et il n'avait mal nul part.

Farid fronça les sourcils, confus, et chercha son téléphone sous son oreiller. Il le trouva et regarda l'heure.

7:30

Il fixa l'écran quelques secondes, encore en se frottant les paupières, essayant de se souvenir comment est-ce qu'il était revenu chez lui.

_ Est-ce… qu'il avait rêvé? Mais… il ne se souvenait de rien, et… ses souvenirs étaient si… réels… _

"Farid?" Une voix fit à sa porte, suivit de son père qui entra, verre d'eau à la main.

"Désolé, j'suis en retard un peu. Tiens." il lui donna des comprimés, puis le verre, et Farid les avala. 

_ Les pilules habituelles, à l'heure habituelle. C'était vraiment comme s'il avait rêvé. _

"J'ai comme l'impression de dormir debout aujourd'hui, c'est tellement bizarre!" Fit son père, riant un peu. Farid se gratta le front, puis se frotta les yeux, et grommela.

"Hé, p'pa?" 

"Hm?"

"Comment est-ce que-" puis il s'arrêta, et soupira. "N-non, rien, oublie ça."  _ Lui demander comment est-ce qu'il était arrivé chez lui, ça serait bizarre. Il pourrait penser qu'il était saoul la soirée d'avant, et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Farid voulait. _

Son père leva un sourcil, confus, puis haussa les épaules, et se leva. "Bon, si tu le dit. Je sais pas si t'a des cours ce matin, mais ta mère et moi on va aller faire des commissions, alors j'espère que ça dérange pas trop de rester seul un bout."

Farid secoua la tête, se frottant les yeux.  _ Étrange. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de le piquer. _

"Bon, hé bin, on se voit tantôt!" Fit son père, avant de partir, et de laisser Farid seul. 

Farid resta figé.

_ Est-ce… est-ce qu'il avait vraiment rêvé. _

Soudainement, il sentit sa poitrine serrer, et inspira d'un coup sec, surpris.

_ Encore?? _

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en panique. Rapidement, il débouttona son pyjama, et, tirant sur les pans du haut, fixa son torse nu dans la réflexion du miroir.

_ Qu'est-ce que… _

Une marque, en plein milieu de ses pectoraux. Une sorte de gravure ronde avec des lignes, bleu marin, et  _ brûlante. _

Ses yeux d'agrandirent, et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Son cœur battu dans sa poitrine, comme s'il essayait de sortir. 

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça??? _

Farid recula, tremblant, se sentant étourdi, son anxiété montant à chaque seconde.

_ Une marque. _

_ Sur son torse. _

_ Une marque qui n'était pas là hier. _

_ Une marque qui faisait mal. _

_ Une- _

Il gémit et se prit la tête.  _ Il avait mal à la tête. _

_ Son coeur- son coeur! _

Sa poitrine le serra et il gémit encore plus, tombant à terre, levant les jambes à son corps pour essayer de se calmer. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passait??? _

_ Il devrait aller à ses cours- non, non, il n'était même pas en état de marcher, ça serait impossible. _

_ Est-ce qu'il devrait appeler ses parents? _

_ Qu'est-ce- _

Et puis, soudainement, la douleur s'atténua, et il inspira d'un coup sec, surpris. Farid se releva, toussant et crachant, et hoqueta. Il gémit doucement, et inspira encore, essayant de se calmer. Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'empara de son téléphone.

_ Dans le doute, cherche en ligne. _

Marchant faiblement vers la cuisine, il tapota sur son clavier.

_ "Marque sur torse bleue" _

_ "Marque amnésie brûlure" _

_ "Marque magique bleue torse" _

Rien, rien, rien.

_ Il va falloir qu'il cherche plus loin. Dans les pages plus obscures. _

Il continua à chercher. Longtemps, longtemps, longtemps. Il posa des questions sur des forums, chercha sur des sites médicaux, n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui donner des pistes.

Et soudainement…

Quelqu'un lui envoya un message.

Quelqu'un qui habitait proche, apparemment.

_ "Oh, tu cherches des infos sur la marque?" _

_ Wow, il y avait quelqu'un qui savait quelque chose? Vraiment??? _

Rapidement, Farid répondit. 

" _ Oui! Tu sais quelque chose?" _

_ "Je suis médecin. J'ai déjà vu quelque chose comme ça sur des patients. Mais lorsque j'ai essayé d'en parler, les patients ont tous étés tués." _

_ "Oh." _

_ "Je suis pas sûr si c'est sécuritaire ici. Faudrait s'en parler IRL." _

Farid figea.

_ En vrai? Non, ça pourrait être dangereux…  _

_ Mais, en même temps… _

_ "Ok. On se voit dans le parc à St-Auguste dans… 20 minutes, ça serait correct, ça? Tu me reconnaîtra facilement, j'ai des cheveux mi-longs noirs, frange sur l'oeil."  _ Il demanda, un peu nerveux.

_ Au moins, dans un endroit ouvert et public, il risquerait moins… _

_ "Ouais, ça me va." _

Et la conversation termina.

Farid se recula dans ses oreillers, et soupira. 

Il était tellement mort.

_ Mais de toute façon, rien ne disait qu'il n'allait pas mourir de toute façon. _

Et pas question qu'il aille en parler à ses parents.  _ Pas question. Il avait trop peur. _

Les minutes passèrent, et, finalement, Farid se leva, et sortit. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tôt, et attendit. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus il se sentait nerveux.

_ C'était tellement une mauvaise idée!! _

"Hé? Farid?"

Farida se retourna pour voir un homme, grand, dans la trentaine, qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il lui fit signe de la main, et l'homme sourit.

"Salut!"

"H-hé…"

L'homme regarda autour de lui, et se pencha vers Farid.

"Bon, euh, j'voulais pas te dire ça toute à l'heure, mais…"

Il écarta les pans de sa chemise furtivement, juste assez pour que Farid puisse voir une marque semblable à la sienne sur sa poitrine.  _ Par contre, elle était rouge. _

"Tiens. J'ai eu ça y'a longtemps, je sais pas comment. J'ai toujours peur d'en parler, et je me suis jamais fait ausculter après l'avoir eu. Je voulais pas que les autres le sachent. Au début, elle était bleue, comme toi, et là…"

Rapidement, il ferma sa chemise, et soupira. "Il faut essayer de trouver c'est quoi."

Farid regarda ses pieds, se grattant le nez.

"Ouais. Je sais pas…"

Il leva les yeux. "Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal, au début?"

L'homme eut une drôle de grimace, et puis acquiesça. "Et ça a fait juste empirer jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge. Et là, je sens plus rien."

Farid écarquilla les yeux. "Oh, seigneur…" il se sentait devenir un peu plus nerveux à présent.

"Et là, j'ai toujours peur que ça recommence. Ou bien qu'elle change de couleur encore, ou bien… je sais pas, c'est vraiment terrifiant."

Farid regarda à terre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer avec  _ **_lui_ ** _??? _

Farid ne s'aperçut qu'il était en train de marcher seulement lorsque l'homme s'arrêta devant un petit appartement, et poussa Farid à l'intérieur. 

Farid poussa un cri de surprise et tomba à terre.

_ Qu-quoi??? _

L'homme ferma la porte derrière lui, et commença à rire.

"Hé, les gars, vous allez pas croire qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui!!"

Farid leva la tête et fit trois autres personnes, deux hommes et une femme, qui s'approchèrent de lui, ricanant.

"J'veux dire, j'suis pas le plus bien informé quand on parle de Djinns, mais, quand même, un Djinn amnésique  _ et  _ avec une puberté magique décalée?? On, c'est trop bon ça!"

L'une des autres personnes grogna.

"On peut le manger, là??"

L'homme soupira.

"Oh, ouais, on peut. J'voulais juste me vanter un peu, quand même."

Faire était figé là, stupéfait.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passait?? De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient?? _

Les quatres se déformèrent,  _ comme dans son rêve,  _ et se penchèrent vers lui.

"Bon, qui prend quel bout?"

"Je sais pas, mais-"

"On aurait tellement dû décider avant…"

Farid essaya de se lever, mais se fit pousser à terre. 

Son coeur cogna dans sa poitrine, et il se sentait étourdi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passait? _

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passait??? _

"Bon, j'prend la jambe droite, toi la gauche-"

_ Laissez-moi tranquille!! _

**_Laissez-moi tranquille!!!_ **

Il sentait sa poitrine brûler. Il sentait ses mains trembler, et sa gorge était en feu. 

Sa marque s'alluma, et les quatres personnes se retournèrent.

"Laissez…"

Sa marque brûlait à présent, comme de l'eau bouillante. Et il sentait la brûlure s'étaler sur son torse, comme des sillons. Il avait de la misère à respirer.  _ Et surtout, il sentait une sorte de tension dans son corps. _

"Laissez-moi…  _ TRANQUILLE!!!!" _

Et d'un coup, une sorte d'onde fit voler les assaillants de chaque bord.

Les quatres volèrent sur les murs, et tombèrent à terre.

Surpris, Farid se releva, et regarda autour de lui, haletant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé?? _

"Ah, crisse, ça fait mal ça!" L'un d'entre eux siffla, se relevant lentement.

Sa poitrine vibrait presque à présent, avec l'intensité des battements de son coeur. Farid essaya de se relever, mais sentit sa tête tourner et tomba.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passait. _

"L'estie d'salaud-" un autre des assaillants grogna.

Et les quatres sautèrent sur lui, pour l'attaquer à nouveau. Farid leva les bras devant lui, pour se protéger, et ferma les yeux.

Mais, soudainement, avant que quelconque des quatres puisse le toucher, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

"Hein?" Fit l'un d'eux.

Farid resta figé, trop apeuré pour bouger, et garda les yeux fermés.

"Bonjour! Il y a quelqu'un?" Fit une voix derrière la porte.

L'un des assaillants se dirigea vers la porte et grommelant, et l'ouvrit.

Et de derrière apparu Dimitri, visage innocent et un masque sur la bouche, mains bien rangées dans les poches de sa veste de cuir.

"Bonjour! J'viens pour la commande de sable!"

"Qu- huh?"

L'homme eut à peine le temps de réagir, lorsque Dimitri arracha son masque, un nuage doré sortant de sa bouche et de son nez, se glissant à travers ses crocs. Il grogna, et souffla, le nuage se répandant dans la figure de l'homme, qui tomba à terre instantanément.

Les trois autres fonçèrent sur Dimitri, et il évita, frappa l'une au ventre et soufflant dans son poing, avant de lancer le sable sur elle, et faisant de même pour les deux autres.

Quand les quatres furent à terre, Dimitri se précipita vers Farid, et le prit par les épaules. Farid ouvrit les yeux, et poussa un gémissement confus.

"Pas le temps d'expliquer, fait juste me suivre." Fit Dimitri, se levant et Farid le suivant.

Ils coururent dehors, et vers une voiture, Farid se glissant dans le siège passager pendant que Dimitri commença à conduire, prenant à peine le temps de s'attacher avant de commencer à rouler.


	2. Des cauchemars à répétition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: Ce chapitre contient de la violence explicite, et un personnage ayant une attaque de panique. Si cela vous déplaît, s'il vous plaît, reculez maintenant

Après quelques minutes, Dimitri se stationna dans un endroit vide, et arrêta la voiture, avant de se tourner vers Farid.

"Montre-moi ta poitrine!"

"H-hein??" Farid couina et rougit, un peu confus.

" _ TA POITRINE!!"  _ Dimitri rugit, l'air assez tendu.

Farid sursauta, et acquiesça, débouttonant sa veste et sa chemise, et détachant son noeud papillon le plus vite qu'il pouvait de ses mains moites et tremblantes, avant d'écarter les pans de sa chemise, en regardant ailleurs, un peu gêné.

Dimitri fixa la marque un instant, et puis fronça les sourcils, et se releva, un peu plus calme à présent.

"T'a quel âge, déjà?" Il demanda, faisant un signe de sa main.

"20 ans…" répondit Farid, rebouttonant sa chemise nerveusement.

Dimitri leva un sourcil, confus, et se gratta la tête. "Huh, bizarre… d'habitude, ça commence à 17…"

Il leva les yeux vers lui et pencha la tête, replaçant une couette blonde qui tombait sur son front. "T'a prit des médicaments pendant ta puberté? Antidépresseurs, HRT, stéroïdes, TDAH, chimiothérapie-"

"Testostérone."

Dimitri acquiesça, et soupira.

"Bon, oké, oké… ça explique le retard…" il se frotta le menton, pensant.

"Le… retard?"

_ L'un de ses assaillants avait mentionné une… puberté magique décalée? Est-ce qu'il parlait de ça? _

"Ouais. T'sé, ta, euh,  _ deuxième puberté _ ?" Dimitri dit d'un ton d'évidence, son index frottant contre son piercing de lèvre.

Farid le fixa, confus, et Dimitri fit de même. Puis ses yeux d'agrandirent et il leva une main, l'agitant devant son visage.

"A-attends- est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi, ça??" Il pointa sa poitrine.

Farid secoua la tête, et Dimitri hoqueta.

"Qu- hein?? M-mais-"

Il passa son pouce et son index contre l'arête de son nez, et inspira.

"Tes parents… t'on pas… dit? Ou bien tu savais juste pas qu'ils étaient des djinns?"

"Hein??" Farid s'exclama, confus.

"Un.. un djinn-" il hoqueta. "Est-ce que- comment est-ce que- tu sais pas- ???"

"J'suis adopté." Farid le coupa, et, d'un coup, le visage de Dimitri s'éclaira.

"Oohhh!!" Il s'exclama. "Oké, là, ça a plus de sens." Il ricana, et soupira, s'essuyant le front. "Mon dieu, j'commençais à m'inquiéter, hah."

Puis il sourit. "Bon. J'vais t'expliquer un peu." Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de se retourner vers le volant, et s'appuyer contre le dossier de son siège. "Un djinn, communément appelé génie, c'est une créature très puissante, qui peut, entre autres, faire halluciner les gens, contrôler leurs pensées, et aussi pratiquer la télékinésie, et dans quelques cas, manipuler l'environnement autour d'eux…"

Il pointa sa poitrine du menton. 

"Ça, c'est une marque de puberté. D'habitude, elles arrivent à l'entour de 16-17 ans. Mais, en altérant la chimie de ton corps ou ton cerveau de façon drastique, en prenant des médicaments comme, justement, des hormones, la puberté est "ralentie", et donc les marques peuvent apparaître plus tard. Elle va grossir, en passant, la marque. Ça devrait parcourir à peu près tout ton corps, rendu à la fin, à part ton visage et sous tes genoux."

Farid acquiesça, agrippant sa chemise assez fort instinctivement.  _ Oh, espérons que ça ne fera pas trop mal. _

"Et puisque tes parents, ils t'ont adopté, hé bin, ils savent sûrement pas que t'es un djinn. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils te l'ont jamais dit."

"Et… pourquoi y'a des gens qui… veulent me manger? Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'es?"

Dimitri rit, et passa une main dans sa chevelure dorée.

"Oh, moi? J'suis un Sandmann, communément appelé un marchand de sable." Il ricana d'un air fière, et haussa les épaules. "J'me dit, j'ai pas trop besoin d'expliquer c'que je fais, hein?"

Farid hoqueta, et sourit. 

"Et... Pour les gens qui veulent te manger…" il grimaça. "Des goules."

"Des goules??"

_ Plus il expliquait, et plus c'était bizarre. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était embarqué… _

"Ouaip. Ça aussi, j'me dis tu sais c'est quoi. Des monstres humanoïdes qui mangent de la chaire humaine, bla bla…" puis il leva un sourcil et pencha la tête. "Mais ce que tu sais sûrement pas…Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent te manger  _ toi,  _ spécifiquement?"

Farid haussa les épaules.

"Les djinns, pour eux, c'est comme… un mélange de stéroïdes et de cocaïne. Ils en mangent même juste un bout, et là, ils peuvent plus s'en passer. Ils ont sûrement dû trouver un autre djinn proche et ils l'ont mangé, et là ils te chasse parce que y'a personne d'autre dans le coin." Il grimaça.

_ Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup... _

"Ça fait quelques années que je les chasse, depuis que mes parents ont disparu. Mais avant, ils m'ont éduqué assez sur le sujet." Il clarifia.

"Oh. Désolé."

Dimitri haussa les épaules. "Eh. J'suis sûr qu'ils sont pas morts. Sont trop forts pour ça."

Puis il soupira. "Bon, là, je sais qu'ils vont pas juste arrêter de te chasser. Et je crois pas être capable de les tuer, c'est dur à faire tout seul."

"Les… tuer?"

Dimitri baissa la tête. "Eh. Je sais pas. J'aime pas trop ça tuer pour rien, mais si ils arrêtent pas de te chasser, va falloir faire quelque chose."

Il sourit. "Je sais qu'on se connait pas trop, mais, quand même, entre créatures, on se sert les coudes, non?"

Puis il alluma la voiture, et s'attacha. "Bon, premièrement, j'te ramène chez toi."

Farid sourit doucement. Puis il fronça les sourcils. 

"Euhm… Dimitri?"

"Hm?"

"Comment… comment est-ce que j'suis retourné chez moi, hier? Tu m'a un peu assommé alors…"

Dimitri éclata de rire, et renifla. "Oh! Hah, hé bien, j't'ai porté là, évidemment! Tes parents avaient l'air inquiets alors je leur ai raconté un p'tit mensonge, genre "Il est tombé dans les escaliers du CÉGEP et s'est cogné la tête. Il s'est évanoui en plein milieu du chemin alors je l'ai porté ici.""

Farid regarda par la fenêtre, et plissa les yeux.

"Mais… quand j'me suis réveillé, le lendemain… ils avaient pas l'air de se souvenir. Ils agissaient… normalement…"

Dimitri lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, et fronça des sourcils. 

"Hm… bizarre…"

Il tourna un coin. "Ta marque, elle est arrivée pendant la nuit, c'est ça?"

"Mhm."

Il tapota le volant distraitement, en pensant.

"Ça se peut que, si tu t'étais fait du soucis pour eux avant, t'aie changé leurs mémoires subconsciemment pendant que tu dormais, mais… c'est vraiment rare, il te faudrait un pouvoir  _ immense  _ pour faire ça…"

Farid se sentit se tendre un peu.

_ Un pouvoir immense?  _

"J'veux dire, en général les djinns, c'est fort, mais… t'sais…" Puis il soupira "Bon, peu importe, c'est pas grave, là, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est t'amener dans un endroit sécuritaire, et trouver une solution."

Il s'arrêta devant la maison de Farid, et de stationna.

"Bon, euh, est-ce que tu compte dire à tes parents ce qui se passe? J'me dit, ça serait plus prudent, comme ça, au moins…"

Farid soupira. "Mouais. J'vais voir." Il se détacha, et ouvrit la porte de l'auto. "Viens avec moi, au moins. Si ils posent des questions…"

Dimitri acquiesça, et se leva, suivant Farid jusqu'à la maison.

Mais en avançant, Farid trouva que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Mais quoi? Et qu'est-ce qui lui faisait dire ça? _

Puis il ouvrit la porte.  _ Qui n'était pas barrée? _

Et soudainement, son cœur s'arrêta, et il figea.

La première chose qu'il vit fut du sang. Beaucoup, partout. Des traces de mains grattants sur les murs, sur les planchers, et des traînées qui menaient jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Uh oh…" Dimitri souffla, regardant autour.

Sentant son coeur battre à un mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine, Farid se précipita vers l'autre pièce, manquant de trébucher contre le fauteuil qui était retourné, et sur ses coussins en morceaux, à terre.

Dimitri sursauta, et le suivit. "H-hé ho!" Il s'exclama.

_ Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Ça chauffait comme un fer dans sa peau. _

Puis, il s'arrêta, et il sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine, le sang lui montant à la tête, et pourtant se sentant faible d'un coup.

Ses parents.

_ Morts.  _

Leurs corps en lambeaux sanglants sur le sol, yeux vides et bouches entrouvertes, des entrailles et d'autres fluides coulants sur le carrelage sale de la cuisine

Et deux femmes déformées au dessus d'eux, visages remplis de sang, mâchant…  _ il ne voulait pas savoir. _

Farid se sentait comme figé dans le temps. Tout allait rapidement, même si, c'était si lent pour lui. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait du mal à respirer.

_ Et sa marque. Sa marque  _ **_brûlait_ ** _. _

Il y avait une sorte de tension dans son corps.  _ Comme celle qu'il avait sentit plus tôt. Mais encore  _ **_plus fort._ **

"Aahhh, en voilà, un djinn!" Fit l'une des deux.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour parler. 

Mais à ce moment, la tension monta, et tout explosa et changea. 

Une vague bleue frappa les deux goules et les fit exploser, sang éclaboussant les murs de la cuisine, et ces murs s'effondrèrent, ustensiles et assiettes éclatants et tordants, les carrelages du plancher volant partout, se tordants, se transformant, le plancher et le plafond eux-même se métamorphosant.

Dimitri se pencha pour éviter une pièce du mur qui vola à travers Farid et vers lui. Puis il se retourna vers Farid, yeux écarquillés. Sa peau avait une teinte bleue. Ses yeux brillaient.  _ Il était complètement immobile, au milieu de ce chaos. _

Farid ne pensais à rien et à tout en même temps. Il était comme dans une trance. Incapable de bouger. Rage, peine, fatigue et peur se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il voulait juste  _ faire quelque chose pour arrêter la souffrance. _

Dimitri, soudainement se souvenant qu'il devrait faire quelque chose, souffla dans sa main, avant de lui lancer du sable à la figure. Farid grogna et toussa, clignant des yeux et secouant sa tête pour chasser le sable.  _ Il y résistait. Fort. _

Dimitri leva une main à son front, et tappa dessus. 

"Allez mon gros, dodo." Il marmonna.

Instantanément, Farid ferma les yeux, et tomba, Dimitri l'attrapant de justesse.

Tout arrêta de bouger autour d'eux, des objets et débris tombants autour d'eux. 

La maison était presque complètement détruite. Les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changés étaient les corps sans vie de ses parents.

Dimitri les regarda un instant, et soupira tristement.

_ Il ne pouvait rien faire. _

Il souleva Farid sur ses épaules, et marcha vers la sortie.  _ Lourd. _

En passant par le salon, il vit un cadre sur un bout de mur encore intacte. Le cadre lui aussi était intacte.  _ Un cadre de famille. _

Dimitri le prit délicatement, et le fixa un instant.

"Oh… qu'est-ce que j'vais faire avec toi maintenant…" il murmura, avant de continuer à avancer.

Délicatement, il déposa Farid dans la voiture, baissant le siège avant pour son confort, l'attacha, et entra de l'autre côté.

Il s'assit à son siège, et soupira. Entendant des sirènes au loin, il démarra, et commença à conduire.

Quand Farid se réveilla, ce fut en sursaut. Il hurla, se débattant en levant la tête. Puis il s'arrêta, et regarda autour de lui, haletant.  _ Où…  _

Une chambre _. Pas la sienne. _

Une petite chambre, sombre, tranquille, assez chaude pour un après-midi en septembre.

Il était seul dans cette chambre. Ça sentait la terre et la cerise.

Les souvenirs de ce qui venait de se passer lui revinrent à l'esprit et il commença à haleter, se recroquevillant dans le lit, levant ses genoux à son torse et fourrant sa tête entre eux.

_ Ses parents étaient morts. _

_ Deux goules les avaient mangé. _

_ C'était sa faute. _

**_C'était sa faute._ **

Les objets autour de lui commencèrent à trembler, alors qu'il commença à pleurer, corps secouant et tremblant. Il enfonça ses mains dans sa chevelure et se pencha encore plus, éclatant en sanglots, quelques objets volants à travers la pièce.

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre, et Farid essaya de calmer ses pleurs en tournant la tête.

Dimitri sursauta en voyant les objets dans la pièce qui flottaient, et déposa les plats qu'il tenait sur une chaise proche, avant de se précipiter vers Farid.

"M-mautadine- oké, oké, Farid? Farid." Il s'agenouilla devant lui, et lui prit la main. "Oké, je sais, c'est vraiment dur là, et t'es vraiment triste, mais il faut que tu te calme." Il souffla dans sa paume et lui tapota la joue, le sable volant un peu partout. Farid renifla et continua à sangloter. "J-j'arrive pas, j-je-" il gémit, grimaçant.

"Je sais, je sais, j'te comprends, mais là, t'a pas de contrôle sur tes pouvoirs, c-c'est dangereux si tu laisse tes émotions les contrôler." Dimitri dit doucement, essayant de son mieux de le rassurer.

"M-mes parents…" Farid murmura, ses paupières battants.

"Je sais. Je sais…" Dimitri marmonna, lui caressant les cheveux. "Allez, dors…" il ajouta, soufflant un peu plus de sable sur son visage.

Farid bâilla, yeux fermants, et puis sa tête tomba vers l'avant, du l'épaule de Dimitri. Il commence à ronfler, et Dimitri soupira, les objets dans la pièce retombants. 

"Maudine…" 

  
  


Farid rêvait.  _ À quoi? _ C'était difficile à dire.

Il y avait du bruit, et des gens. Des ombres volaient autour de lui. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fort, il y avait des cris, des pleurs, des hurlements, qui ne faisaient que grandir. Un cri strident se fit entendre, et Farid gémit, se bouchant les oreilles.

_ Non, s'il vous plaît, taisez-vous!! _

Il vit une forme au loin, soudainement. Et puis une vague de nuage passa, faisant disparaître les ombres. Les nuages devinrent plus gros, jusqu'à ce qu'ils recouvrent le sol au complet, le paysage maintenant peint en couleurs chaudes pastels, et le sol mou, mais solide. 

La forme s'approcha.  _ C'était Dimitri! _ Mais… il était habillé différemment. Il portait un gros manteau de fourrure, des gants de cuir, et une longue écharpe rouge, qui flottait derrière lui.

Il atterri sur les nuages, et s'approcha de Farid. Puis quand il le regarda, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il rougit.

"W-whoa…" il fit doucement, mâchoire tombant.

"Q-quoi?" Farid balbutia, regardant autour de lui.

"T'es… magnifique…" Dimitri souffla.

"Hein?"

Il regarda en bas, et vit qu'il portait une sorte de pagne.  _ Et aussi… sa peau était bleue?? Et, qu'est-ce qu'étaient- _

"E-euh, j'veux dire, euhm-" Dimitri paniqua, rougissant encore plus, et puis claqua des doigts, un miroir apparaissant à côté de lui. "Tiens, regarde!"

Farid s'approcha du miroir, et poussa un petit couinement surpris.

"W-wow…"

Son corps au complet était bleu. Il ne portait presque rien, à part un pagne, soutenu par une grosse ceinture d'or. Il y avait des bracelets d'or sur ses bras et ses poignets, et quatre rubans bleus clair flottaient derrière lui. 

Son corps était un peu plus poilu, quelques poils de barbe parcourant son visage, et sa marque, elle parcourait son corps entier, brillant doucement d'une lueur magenta. Ses cheveux flottaient, ses oreilles étaient pointues, et ses yeux brillaient.

_ C'est vrai. C'était magnifique… _

"C-comment- pourquoi-" Farid demanda, tournoyant sur lui-même pour s'admirer. Dimitri ricana.

"C'est ton "moi de rêve", disons, fondamentalement, c'est à quoi ton subconscient veut que tu ressemble."

Farid sourit, tapotant un peu partout sur son corps, puis se frotta la barbe. "Wow… Mon subconscient a du style!" Il s'exclama, et Dimitri rit doucement, souriant en croisant les bras.

"Bon, euh, là, va falloir que je t'explique des trucs, oké?" Il claqua des doigts, et le miroir disparu. Puis Dimitri s'assit sur le sol de nuages, et tapota devant lui. 

"Tiens, viens."

Farid se tourna vers lui, et vint s'asseoir.

"Hm?"

"Bon, euh, premièrement, avant de te rappeler de la vraie vie, j'vais te donner des explications  _ très importantes!" _

"O-oké."

Farid s'avança un peu, curieux.

"Puisque t'a pas eu de parents djinns, t'a pas appris à contrôler tes pouvoirs avant qu'il apparaissent. À cause de ça, euh, quand tu les utilises, c'est comme si tu changeait la température de l'eau dans la douche, mais les yeux fermés." Il soupira. "Donc, ça peut être très dangereux. Bien sûr, ton subconscient t'empêche de faire certaines choses, comme tuer quelqu'un que tu connais et qui est dans la même pièce que toi, mais, quand même, la destruction totale de n'importe quel bâtiment où t'es, c'est pas super non plus."

Farid fronça des sourcils, et regarda en bas.

"Désolé…" il marmonna.  _ Donc, il pourrait risquer de le tuer? _

"Ep, ep, j'avais pas fini!" Dimitri le coupa. Farid releva la tête.

"Je suis p't'être pas un djinn, mais j'ai quand même eut des parents qui m'ont appris à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Alors, je sais pas si j'vais être capable de tout te montrer, mais, au moins, tu va être plus en contrôle quand on aura terminé."

Farid eut un sourire faible.

"V-vraiment?"

"Ouais. C'est du moins que j'puisse faire, non?"

Le sourire de Farid s'élargit, et il tira Dimitri dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. "Oohh, merci!"

Dimitri hoqueta, et lui tapota le dos timidement. "D-de rien, mon gros."

Puis il le prit par les épaules, et le repoussa un peu, penchant sa tête.

"Oké, euhm… là, va falloir juste être sûr que tout soit calibré comme il faut." Il se râcla la gorge, un peu nerveux.

_ En lui demandant cela, il allait sûrement recommencer à pleurer. Mais au moins, ici, il n'y avait aucun danger de se faire mal. _

"Bon… essaie de te rappeler… de ce qui s'est passé, toute à l'heure. T'es lucide, alors je crois pas que ça sera trop dur."

"Uhm…" Farid fronça les sourcils, et fixa le sol. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui… _

_ Oh.  _

_ Ses… parents… _

_ Ils… étaient morts…  _

_ Ses parents. _

**_Ses parents!!_ **

Son expression changea de neutre à horrifié, et il grimaça, et commença à trembler.

Dimitri leva un bras, et lui tapota l'épaule.

"Allez, ça va, tu peux pleurer maintenant, c'est correct." Il murmura.

Farid renifla, et puis éclata en sanglots, de grosses larmes chaudes, et rouges, coulants sur ses joues alors qu'il hoqueta, frottant son visage de ses mains tremblantes.

"M-mes parents-"

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les pleurs prenant le dessus. Puis il leva les bras, et plia ses doigts. 

_ Oh. _

Dimitri sursauta, et s'approcha, l'enlaçant doucement.

"Sshhhh… ça va aller…" il murmura, lui caressant le dos.

"C-c'est ma faute-" Farid gémit, sanglotant. "J-j'aurais dû leur dire, j'aurais dû les appeler-" il le serra plus fort, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le cuir de son manteau. Dimitri hoqueta, et pencha la tête.

"Non, non, c'est pas ta faute… t'aurais pas pu savoir que ça allait arriver…"

Il bougea des doigts, et quelques nuages montèrent à l'entour de Farid, et derrière Dimitri. Farid inspira profondément, et leva la tête, la penchant quand un nuage pressa contre sa joue, et lui essuya une larme. Dimitri appuya son dos contre les nuages derrière lui, et soupira.

"Mais…" Farid hoqueta, et serra les dents. "Ils… sont plus là, Dimitri… ils- ils-" il recommença à pleurer, portant une main sur le côté du nuage et puis reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme. "Ils sont plus là!" Il cria.

"Je sais… je sais…" Dimitri fit doucement, bougeant la main pour que les nuages lui caressent la tête. "Ça va aller. Y'a pas de temps limite ici. Tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu veux pour te calmer. Oké?" 

Farid acquiesça, tremblant, et le serra plus fort. Tellement fort, comme s'il avait peur de le lâcher, et qu'il disparaisse.

_ À y penser… Dimitri n'était pas son ami. _ À part quelques fois, pendant les cours en équipe, ils ne se parlaient presque pas. Il ne le connaissait pas, en fait, à part son nom, et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre hier et aujourd'hui.

_ Mais… pourtant… c'était le seul qui pourrait comprendre. Et qui pourrait l'aider. _

_ Et Farid aussi, pouvait faire cela. _

Dimitri leva une main, et la posa sur sa tête. Ne voyant aucune résistance de la part de Farid, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, et baissa la tête pour le serrer en retour.

_ Il n'allait pas être seul.  _

_ Ce jeune homme, même s'il venait juste de le rencontrer… il allait le protéger. Du mieux qu'il puisse faire. _

_ Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de le faire par lui-même, du moins. _

Il pouvait sentir l'immensité de son pouvoir, dès qu'il l'avait rencontré.  _ Et après ce qu'il avait vu, dans la cuisine, quelques heures plus tôt… ce djinn allait définitivement être un allié formidable. _

_ …Ou, pour ces goules… Un ennemi redoutable. _


End file.
